I Just want to be free
by LuLu's Warudo
Summary: [Insertion d'Ocs] Corentin Smith, un jeune homme interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique depuis 10 ans va connaître, à nouveau, le goût de la liberté grâce à une créature à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas qui prétend être son "stand".


**Hellow!**

 **Bienvenue dans une nouvelle histoire à la con dans laquelle j'y incruste un de mes Ocs, c'est très le fun et très la France aussi!**

 **Bref, tout se situe avant que Kira ne soit découvert donc pour l'instant c'est plutôt tranquille**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Introduction :** La Créature

Nous étions le 21 Août 19XX, dans ces environs là, dans un hôpital psychiatrique situé non loin de Morioh. Dans cet hôpital tout semblait calme. Bien trop calme. Seuls les pas d'une personne qui nous est inconnue résonnait dans les couloirs de ce bâtiment plutôt glauque. Cette personne marchait d'un pas régulier et sûr. Elle arriva jusqu'à la grille servant de porte d'entrée à l'hôpital et l'ouvrit sans même l'avoir touchée. C'est un jeune homme. Il a les cheveux châtain, les yeux gris, est plutôt grand et imposant, entièrement vêtu de noir avec des bracelets, des piercings et des bagues argentées. Il portait le doux nom de Corentin Smith.  
Il soupira, soulagé de s'être enfin libéré de cet infâme endroit. Il n'avait pas trop saisit le pourquoi du comment mais il en était sorti. C'est comme si un être surnaturel l'avait aidé.

Il se rappelle avoir vu une femme à l'immense chevelure rousse, ouvrir sa cellule et se débarrasser des gardes avec des tentacules qui sortaient du haut de son crâne. Elle ne les a pas neutralisés d'un coup. Non, bien au contraire. Elle a prit son temps. Elle les a découpés à l'aide de ses ongles et les a mangés tout en gardant, peint sur son visage livide, un effrayant sourire. Une fois rassasiée la créature continua son massacre que le jeune homme observa avec une curiosité que l'on pourrait pratiquement qualifier de malsaine.  
Cette femme tuait et mangeait sans le moindre remord les hommes et insérait ses tentacules dans les femmes qui tombaient au sol, inconscientes avec une expression d'extase. C'était assez perturbant pour le jeune homme qui ne passait observer la scène du crime qu'après le viol de tentacules effectués sous ses yeux mais pas sous le bon angle.  
La femme qui l'avait aidé ne venait de nulle part et disparu sans même dire au revoir. Mais bon, le principal est qu'il soit libre comme l'air. Sauf que ça ne sera pas pour longtemps. La presse se mêla bien vite de l'incident causé à l'hôpital et lança des avis de recherches sur lui. Encore bloqué. Il devait se rendre pour cesser toute cette excitation autour de cette affaire et avec un peu de chance il aura enfin son heure de gloire à la télévision, dans les journaux et à la radio, même si elle est négative il s'en fiche. Tant que l'on parle de lui, l'égo de Corentin est satisfait. Le jeune homme se rendit alors au bureau de presse. Il fut assaillit de journalistes qui le harcelèrent de questions.

 _"Comment avec vous neutralisé tout le personnel de l'hôpital sans faire un seul geste?"_  
 _"Avez vous manigancé tout cela pour vous rendre populaire ?"_  
 _"Possédez vous une sorte de pouvoir magique?"_

Et j'en passe... Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire. Il sourit car il avait vu, au milieu de cette foule de paparazzis, la femme qui l'avait aidée a sortir de l'hôpital. Elle arrivait, marchant avec classe, les yeux rivés sur ses futurs apéritifs. Ses tentacules se mouvoient dans tous les sens tandis que ses ongles poussent pour devenir des lames parfaitement aiguisées.  
Elle massacra les journalistes et les mangea entièrement, oui, jusqu'à la dernière goûte de sang. Faisant ainsi disparaître toutes preuves de son passage. Une fois rassasiée la femme se tourna vers le jeune homme qui la regardait intrigué, se délectant de sa folie meurtrière. Le simple fait qu'elle se batte à sa place lui plaisait. Jamais il ne se salirait les mains pour ces énergumènes.

"Tu as fini de m'observer ainsi? Commença t'elle d'un ton sec.

\- Euh, qui êtes vous? Je n'ai rien contre les nudistes mais il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de me trimbaler à poil devant tous ces parasites humains. D'autant plus qu'il y a des caméras. Lui dit le garçon d'un ton monotone en montrant du doigt une caméra.

\- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis? La femme rit. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je suppose que je vais devoir me coltiner la partie explications, ce qui ne m'enchante pas du tout, elle s'assit confortablement puis reprit la conversation, je suis ton stand, la matérialisation de ton esprit combatif pour faire court. Je réside en toi seulement depuis hier, simplement parce que je trouve que tu ne méritais pas d'être enfermé. C'est vrai avoir agressé des gamins ne devrait pas être puni par la loi! Celle-ci rit de plus belle.

\- D'accord... Fit-il l'air septique. Vous avez d'autres choses improbable à raconter?

\- Oui, le sourire de la femme se fit plus malsain, tu es actuellement recherché par les autorités. Ils pensent que tu as tué et fait disparaître tous ces journalistes tout comme à l'hôpital où ,là, tu as été suspecté d'avoir massacré le personnel et agressé sexuellement les infirmières. SURPRISE! Je ne suis visible que par toi et tu vas encore plus en baver à cause de l'ignorance humaine! "

Le châtain demeura blasé. Il se doutait bien que cette femme se retournerait contre lui. Il ne croyait pas en cette histoire de stand, ça lui semblait trop perché pour être vrai. Il se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Des yeux rouges écarlate. Ils brillaient presque d'excitation face à la situation dans laquelle elle avait fourré son hôte. En réalité elle n'a jamais voulu d'un hôte. Elle s'est retrouvée en lui à cause d'une flèche dans laquelle son pouvoir était contenu. Et hier seulement la flèche s'est plantée dans le dos de Corentin pendant qu'il méditait. Il a retiré l'objet de sa chair et l'a lancé au travers des barreaux, d'où elle était venue. Tout ça sans broncher.  
Durant plus d'une centaine d'années elle n'avait plus fait parler d'elle a cause de ses massacres simplement parce que ses hôtes étaient trop fragiles physiquement et mourraient après de simples tortures. Elle était nommée A.L.E.X.I.A. Cette femme était autrefois humaine et à muté en stand d'une façon plutôt étrange;

Il est dit qu'à sa mort, l'esprit de cette jeune femme hanta malgré elle son premier hôte âgé de cinq ans qui au fur à mesure des années muta, la schizophrénie le détruisit intérieurement. Celui-ci se suicida dans un hôpital psychiatrique un an plus tard. Depuis l'esprit d'A.L.E.X.I.A est devenu un être a part entière uniquement visible par son détenteur. Elle était libre de prendre possession de qui elle voulait. Mais quand elle avait choisi son hôte, elle ne pouvait plus le quitter sauf si celui-ci mourait. C'est grosso modo la façon dont elle est devenue un stand. Hélas ça ne l'arrangeait pas tellement car elle devait agir selon la volonté du détenteur et non la sienne. Et dieu sait à quel point elle déteste agir contre son gré. Revenons en à notre protagoniste principal, qui regardait toujours la rouquine aux tentacules qui fut mécontente de son absence de réaction.

"ÇA NE TE FAIS RIEN?" Hurla t'elle.

Son sourire malsain c'était effacé.

" Bah' je ne vois pas ce que je devrais ressentir. Hum...Attends, ah oui. Olala je panique. Dit le châtain avec un jeu d'acteur de qualité.

\- De la haine, de la peur, tu devrais être troublé! Réagit un peu! Laisse moi me délecter de ta souffrance intérieure avant que je ne te quitte grâce à la mort.

\- Alors tu es bel et bien un stand, comme tu le prétendais? Ce n'est pas un mensonge ?

\- Je ne peux pas mentir à mon hôte hélas.

\- Mh... Ça veut dire que si tu es mon "stand". Tu m'appartiens, non? Comme un esclave à son maître.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Même si je n'aime pas l'idée de la domination.

\- Bon, je vais faire comme si je te croyais. Maintenant tu dois empêcher ces abrutis de me blesser. Sinon je te te punirais. Ordonna le jeune homme en montrant les policiers qui approchent, armés jusqu'au dents, prêts à faire feu sur le bâtiment. A.L.E.X.I.A se redressa et soupira.

"Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer être sous le joug d'un adepte du BDSM"

Elle sortit des locaux, avança de deux ou trois mètres face aux flics, raidit ses ongles pour qu'ils ne deviennent que des lames et attendît que les hommes armés soient parés à tirer pour s'approcher d'eux et les égorger un par un dans une vitesse quasiment supérieure à celle d'une balle de revolver. Puis elle revint dans le bâtiment les doigts couverts de sang, qu'elle lécha allègrement devant son détenteur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

"- Voilà qui c'est fait. Dit elle fière de son massacre.

\- Bien. Et tu peux disparaître ?

\- Oui je peux. J'imagine que tu veux te débarrasser de moi pour l'instant. Alors j'vais la jouer sympa et d'obéir. Mais sache qu'en temps normal j'agis de mon propre chef, sauf si tu ne m'y autorise pas. "

Elle disparu pour retourner en Corentin. Son détenteur ignora où A.L.E.X.I.A était passée. Il se contentera d'attendre sa venue pour la revoir. Il sorti du bâtiment dans le plus grand des silences, traversa la marre de sang et de cadavres pour se diriger vers Morioh, sa ville natale, enfin, il va pouvoir y revivre de manière à peut près normale. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espère.


End file.
